


Gentlemen’s Club

by orphan_account



Series: My Russian sugar daddy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Gentlemen’s Club, Lingerie, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Self-Fisting, intersex omega, self-fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor introduces Yuuri to his Gentlemen’s Club friends.





	Gentlemen’s Club

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trash at summaries.

“Princess, I’m home!” Victor had returned from work late.

Yuuri ran to the door in excitement “Hi, Daddy!” He exclaimed enthusiastically. 

Since the office meeting fiasco, Victor and Yuuri officially became a couple.

They gave each other a big hug “ Do you want to know why I was late, sweetness?” Asked the alpha with his face in Yuuri’s raven hair. The little omega’s head shook in the crook of his daddy’s neck. “Bring it in boys!” Victor called out.

The door opened to reveal two betas standing in the corridor. One was their regular limo driver, the other was one of Victor’s butlers, holding a paisley patterned box with a ribbon. He handed the box to Victor who gave it to Yuuri.

“Go on lovely, open it.” Encouraged the Russian alpha.

The box was so pretty that Yuuri was almost hesitant to open it. He lifted the lid to reveal his gift. In the box was a set of white lingerie. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful garment.

“You can put it on for my gentlemen’s club meeting.” Informed Victor. This made Yuuri feel nervous. He had never met Victor’s gentlemen club friends yet. The alpha noticed Yuuri’s hesitance “It’s alright sweetheart. They’ll love you.”

Yuuri felt honoured that Victor wanted to show him off to his high class friends. The omega stripped naked, not caring about the staff watching (they were used to it by now) and changed into his sexy, new outfit.

The alpha watched in awe at his beautiful omega mate. The white bra showing off the dusky nipples underneath, the cute chocker around Yuuri ‘s throat, and a tiny pair of panties failing to cover anything, from the sheer, floral patterned material.

This was going to be an enjoyable evening for all.

“Time to go, kitten “ Said Victor as he made his way to his limo.

“Coming daddy!” Yuuri called out as he followed his alpha.

_____________________________________________

They entered the big building. Yuuri had never been to a gentleman’s club, so he was slightly nervous, especially about the way he was dressed.

The interior was beautiful. The colours were dark and rich, the furniture looked expensive, it smelled of alcohol and cigars, and everyone was wearing suits.

“Victor” A cheerful, accented voice came from an older alpha with a moustache. 

“Igor” Victor called back. The two men kissed each other’s cheeks in greetings.

The man called Igor looked down to find Yuuri looking curiously at him. “My, My Victor. You’ve been a busy man. Who’s this little gem?” Igor mused.

Victor chuckled “This is Yuuri. I’ve told you about him, haven’t I?”

“Oh yes, you have” the alpha gasped. He grinned at Yuuri “Hello pet” he cooed.

Yuuri looked down shyly “H-Hello, sir” 

Igor smiled “Let’s make our way to the lounge.” 

The couple were led to a room with big sofas, a large coffee table, and a fireplace. The room had other alphas there. Most of them were older than he and Victor, some were older than he and Victor’s age put together.

“Sit on the floor ” Victor told Yuuri. The omega complied without hesitation. He looked so pretty sitting on the floor with his new outfit.

The other alphas around them were eyeing Yuuri up, as if he were a rare delicacy.

“Hey Victor, What ever happened to being a bachelor?” A man smoking a pipe teased.

Victor chuckled “I thought being a bachelor was great, until I met this beauty” Said the silver haired Russian as he pet Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri purred with bliss.

The other men hummed in interest.

“I heard about what happened in that meeting. Is he really as slutty as they say he is?” A fat man asked.

Victor grinned wickedly “Would you like to find out?”

The room hollered. They were desperate to see Yuuri getting wrecked.

The Japanese omega looked round the room in astonishment at how many men were lusting over him.

It was making his little cocklet hard.

The Russian alpha noticed Yuuri’s hard on. “Touch yourself, whore.” He commanded his omega.

Wide eyes from Yuuri made contact with his alpha. Yuuri rubbed himself with the panties still on. The whole club groaned at the sight.

Whimpers escaped Yuuri’s mouth. He felt vulnerable, yet somehow in power, as if his innocent sex appeal could drive men crazy.

“Look at how cute, yet slutty this bitch is!” A beta remarked.

“What else can he do?” A big bearded alpha asked Victor. The silver haired man smiled “Give him a task, and he’ll do it”

Scoffs echoed through the room. 

“Alright.” A tall hairy man stood up “Can he fist himself?” 

Everyone laughed.

The determined bottom narrowed his eyes at the alphas, he then turned to Victor. The Russian alpha gave him a nod of encouragement.

Yuuri manoeuvred his body to remove his now ruined panties. The alphas watched with smirks planted on their faces.

Once the panties were removed, Yuuri spread his legs wider, showing off his wet, velvet folds to everyone. The omega’s wet eyes landed on Victor “Can I touch myself daddy?” He asked sweetly.

“You may” The alpha allowed.

The nimble fingers of the omega, lightly tickled the delicate cunt lips. The pre-cum from jacking off made his genitalia a lot more moist.

Gasps could be heard, as the surrounding alphas and betas watched the erotic display with intensity.

Yuuri has them wrapped around his finger.

Once he gained more confidence, Yuuri inserted his little fingers into his hole. He scissored himself with vigour, as his pussy released more juices.

The eldest alpha grunted “Well, Victor. It would seem you’ve got yourself a perfect little whore.”

“Thank you Albert.” Victor thanked the older man.

“Hah!” 

Victor turned to see Yuuri getting even more worked up. He knew that his omega only went further at his command.

“Beg” the Russian alpha simply said.

“Oh, please daddy! My teeny cocklet and pussy just can’t take it!”

“Hmm” Victor hummed in satisfaction.

“A daddy’s boy, eh?” One of the alphas remarked.

Although it looked like it was torture for the little bottom, this was actually extremely arousing for Yuuri. Being watched by strange men and his daddy, while doing naughty things. 

“Alright” Victor began “Fist yourself” 

The omega added more fingers inside himself, to prepare for the whole hand. His entire hand was now in his body, he then made a fist.

“Amazing!” 

“What a horny bitch!”

“Bet he would stick anything he could find in his tiny hole!”

All the alphas were chanting and ravin  
as Yuuri’s fist plunged in and out of himself.

Although his fist was small, Yuuri was enjoying the feeling of being filled and penetrated.

Victor watched with a smile. He was happy Yuuri was expressing himself so openly.

“Ah! Daddy can I cum?” The omega asked with tears in his eyes.

“After watching that beautiful display, you may indeed cum.” Victor allowed.

“Thank yo-aaaah!” 

Yuuri Came before he could finish his sentence, as sterile cum and gushes of slick went all over the place.

“What a mess you’ve made.” Victor tutted.

“Sorry daddy. It just felt so good.” Confessed Yuuri as he licked his slick from his hand.

“I know baby boy, but you should clean it up.” Victor smirked.

Yuuri knew what to do. He got onto his knees and licked his release from the floor.

“So dirty.” An alpha groaned.

The omega’s little, pink tongue lapped at the wooden floor, gathering as much cum as he could get.

“Such a good boy.” Victor cooed as he pet his omega’s head lightly, causing them both to purr.

“Daddy, I’m tired.” Yuuri yawned.

Victor picked the omega up with his strength, and took him to the limo.

The couple left, leaving the alphas and betas not really knowing what to do with themselves.

_____________________________________________

On the drive home, Victor held Yuuri in his lap.

“Can I come to the gentlemen’s club again daddy?” Yuuri asked with a tired, raspy voice.

“Of course Yuuri. I’m sure you’re a very welcome gust indeed.” Victor chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give this a heavy Lana Del Rey vibe.


End file.
